O Pika Negro
by TEAM EON
Summary: O mundo foi dominado por NaziRockets. Contrabando livre de pokémons. Pikachu emo rejeitado e passivo é chutado por todos até parar em um campo de concentração comandado por ninguém mais ninguém menos que o Anjo da Morte Ash Ketchum. RIPAGEM.


**O pika negro.**

**Ripagem por: **Latios e Latias.

**Eu não sei a quem pertence Pokémon, tá Legal?**_(Latios: Satoshi Tajiri, FIKDIK.)_** Mas eu não pretendo ganhar mufunfa **_(Latios: WHAT?)_** com essa Fic! **_(Latias: Me abstenho de comentar.)_

**O Shinny Pikachu **_(Latios: Começamos bem. Você quis dizer: Shiny #momentogooglemodeon)(Latias: Antes de iniciarem a leitura dessa ripagem, recomendo, para quem não sabe, que procure a imagem de um pikachu shiny e descubram o quão "diferente" do normal ele é.)_

No mundo Pokémon o presente mais cobiçados _**(**__**Latios: O presente era tão cobiçado que dava até pra comprar uma marca de plural extra.)**_ por todas as crianças na época de Natal no mundo Pokémon era um só, seu primeiro Pokémon _**(Latias: Ok, imaginem alguém tentando embrulhar um chimchar pra presente e caguem tijolos de tanto rir!)**_! Todas as crianças sonham em ganhar este Pokémon _**(Latios: Quantas vezes deve-se escrever pokémon em um parágrafo para classificar uma fic como trash?)**_ e partir em sua jornada. E por isso, as lojas especializadas em vender pokémons _**(Latios: TEAM ROCKET FEELINGS.)**_ iniciais eram extremamente concorridas no Natal. E entre esses Pokémons encontramos um grupo de Pikachus _**(Latias: Pikachus não são pokémons iniciais, beijos!)**_e entre esses Pikachus, achamos um Pikachu especial. _**(**__**Latios: Espero, sinceramente, que ele não sofra de problemas mentais.)(Latias: Nops, Latios, quem os tem é a autora.)**_

- Mamãe! Mamãe! – Chamou uma garotinha

-O que foi querida_**(Latias: E eu que sei o que era querido?)**_?

- Mãe o que aconteceu com esse Pikachu?

- Que Pikachu querida?_**(Latias: O pikachu é querido? Então qual o propósito dessa joça?)**_ – Falou a mãe que até o momento não prestava atenção para _**(Latios: Hein?)**_ o que a filha fala finalmente viu para _**(Latios:**__**PARE COM ESSES "PARAs" INCONVENIENTES O TEMPO TODO!)**_ o Pikachu que a menina apontava. – Não mexa com esse Pikachu querida _**(Latias: Das duas, uma: 1 – Pikachu querida é uma espécie de pokémon. 2- O Pikachu é tão querido, que a menina loser não o merece.)**_. Deixe ele aí. Vamos mudar para outro Pokémon, acho que você vai adorar as Chikoritas _**(Latias: Adoro, ficam ótimas acompanhadas de batatas!)**_. – E a mãe tirou a filha de perto do Pikachu.

Mas o que ninguém entendia era que todos os Pokémons podiam enteder _**(Latios: Espero que isso seja um neologismo, e não uma redundância.)**_aos humanos e ainda se comunicar entre si._**(Latios: Claro, como se ninguém mandasse os pokémons fazerem as coisas. Porque, óbvio, se você executa um comando, e o pokémon atende, é difícil de acreditar que ele entenda o que você fala, certo? -n)**_

_- Pikachu-Mestre, o que aquela mulher quis dizer. __**(Latios: Ah, então ela queria dizer: "Pikachu-Mestre". Faz sentido. NOT.)**_

- Como assim o que aquela mulher disse Pikachu? _**(Latios: VÍRGULAS SELVAGENS FUGIDAS! ÁS POKÉBOLAS, MINHA GENTE!)**_

- O Senhor sabe muito bem o que ela disse! _**(Latios: Ai que meda do Pikachu.)**_

- Queria que esse dia nunca chegasse Pikachu.-Suspirou o Pikachu-mestre – Venha comigo. _**(- Latios captura uma vírgula fêmea e dá a ela o nome de Virgulina -)**_

Nosso Pikachu segui _**(Latios: STALKER!)**_ o seu mestre até um parte_**(Latios: Concordância, não nos deixe!)(Latias: Tarde demais, Latios.)**_da loja onde se encontrava um humilde espelhinho.

- Você está nos vendo junto nesse espelho, Pikachu? _**(**__**Latios: Nossa. Eles estão tão juntos que se fundiram.)**_

- Estou sim, Mestre-Pikachu.

- Então me diga Pikachu, qual é a maior diferença entre nós.

- Bom, você é o mestre, é mais velho e acho que você é um pouco mais alto que eu também...

- Se concentre Pikachu! E olhe direito, qual é a maior diferença entre nós? _**(Latios: "Er... Você é hetero?")**_

- Bem mestre... Eu não sou da mesma cor que você. _**(Latios: RACISM FEELINGS.)(Latias: Puta falta de sacanagem, o cara só queimou um pouquinho!)**_

- É exatamente isso, Pikachu. Você é o que os humanos chamam de Pokémon Shinny_**(Latias: Não todos os humanos, apenas a autora dessa budega, os outros falam direito... Espero.)**_, alguns apreciam Pokémons como você, outros tem medo e outros tentam descobrir o porque de você serem diferentes. Mas eu realmente qual desses tipos de humanos vai te querer. _**(Latios: As líderes de torcida loiras?)(Latias: "Mas eu realmente qual" quanta poesia, chorey.)**_

- Então você está achando que ninguém vai me querer? 

- Talvez, mas só estou pedindo para ter cuidado com o que te querer. _**(**__**Latios: Claro, afinal, se ele te quis, é perigoso. Mestre Nazista do caralho.) (Latias: Putz, se um vibrador de 30cm quiser o pikachu, melhor ele tomar cuidado mesmo.)**_

-Obrigado Mestre_**(Latias: Por dizer que ninguém nunca vai me querer, você é legal pra caramba, cara!)**_! –Disse Tristemente Pikachu _**(Latios: OLHA! O nome dele é Tristemente!)**_, enquanto voltava para sua cama e ia dormir com medo e peso no coração. _**(Latios: Só porque descobriu que é preto? BLACK POWER, MAN!)(Latias: Pikachu emo do cacete!)**_

Dias e Dias se passaram _**(- Latios imagina dois distintos senhores homônimos atravessando o caminho um do outro -)**_ e o Pobre Shinny Pikachu _**(Latios: O que será que aconteceu com o Tristemente?)(Latias: "Tristemente Pobre Shinny Pikachu" LOL, Imaginem o tempo que leva pra ordenar UM ataque! Por isso que ninguém quer comprá-lo.)**_ continuava encostado em sua gaiola_**(Latias: Perceberam, que lá em cima eles deram a volta na loja? Puta gaiola grande!)**_. Ele via todo seus amigos Pokémons _**(Latios: Eram tantos que só tinha um.)**_ indo embora e ganhando seus lares, mas ele ia ficando para trás _**(Latias: Corta os pulsos! A fic acaba e eu posso ir fazer coisas mais interessantes!)(Latios: É. Tipo descobrir o que nasce de uma cruza de um Latios com uma Latias. 8D)**_. E o tempo foi passando até que aquele Natal passou e outro Natal se passou_**(Latias: Natal virou um nome comum, toda hora passa alguém com esse nome!)**_, até que o Dono da loja notou que ninguém queria comprar aquele diferente Pikachu. _**(Latios: Até que eu me enchi o saco e rasguei as tripas da autora.) (Latias: Só levou 2 anos pra notar? Sagaz você!)**_ Então, sem escolha o Lojista mandou o Pikachu para um lugar em que todos os Pokémons "diferentes" eram mandados. _**(Latios: Campo de concentração feelings.)**_ A loja de Pokémons de Ash Ketchum. _**(Latios: -música de suspense-)(Latias: Ash entrou pra equipe Rocket. Comolidar?)**_

A loja de Ash não era uma loja caído aos pedaços muito menos uma loja de "artigos religiosos". _**(Latios: Se alguém entendeu esse trecho, explicite-me.)(Latias: Só eu imaginei a Misty de Maria e a Down de Madalena?... Ah, tá, só pra constar.)**_ Mas sim uma loja Localizada numa pequena cidade chamada Pallet. Poucas pessoas a conheciam_**(Latias: Pouquíssimas, só todas as com que o Ash conversou em todas as temporadas do anime.)**_, e não moravam lá mais de 10 mil habitantes. _**(Latios: De acordo com meus cálculos, não moram nem 10.)(Latias: Essa piada era minha, Latios. ¬¬)**_ Ao chegar nessa nova loja, o Natal já se aproximava de novo _**(Latias: Começo a considerar esses Natais muito inconvenientes, surgindo toda hora e em todo o canto.)**_, e o pequeno Pikachu estava com frio e com medo do que estava esperando por ele _**(Latias: Só pra constar: Ele foi solto, teve a chance de ser livre, feliz, etc... Mas foi pra outra loja, da qual sentia medo, pra viver numa gaiola! Coerência, por que me abandonaste?)**_.

- Então esse é o nosso novo amiguinho? – Falou Ash levantando o Shinny Pikachu no ar. _**(Latios: Esse Pikachu é uma ameba. Eu teria eletrocutado ele.)(Latias: Não teria não. Você não é do tipo elétrico.)**_ – Um Pokémon Shinny, quem diria? Achava que iria morrer sem ver um _desses__** (Latias: Ainda vai, pokémons shinNy NÃO existem!)**_... Bem vou deixar você aqui com os outros por essa noite e amanhã damos uma olhada melhor em você, Ok? _**(Latios: Tema o Anjo da Morte, Pikachu. Tema por suas bochechas.)(Latias: Putz, o Ash vai dissecar o pikachu!)**_– E como se esperasse que o pequeno Pikachu respondesse ele. _**(Latios: Comeu quem?)**_ Ash deixou ele num cercadinho na vitrine da loja junto com vários outros Pokémons e foi para o andar de cima, onde morava.

- Então temossss um SSShinny Por aqui interssssasnte. _**(**__**Latios: Deve ser realmente interessante por lá.)(Latias: Sesshoumaru cansou do Jaken e o vendeu pro Ash, dizendo que era um pokémon!)**_– Chamou a voz assustadora atrás dele. _**(Latios: Assustadora como um bule de chá.)(Latias: Madame Samovar? - Se você não entendeu essa piada, se mate, seu sem infância!)**_

- Se acalma Seviper. Vamos dar boas vindas para o novo carinha sem matá-lo do coração.

-Você fala que nem um humano!– Exclamou o Pikachu _**(Latios: OPA! TODOS VOCÊS JÁ NÃO FAZEM ISSO?)(Latias: Bem, a Seviper fala igual ao servo inútil do personagem mais cool de Inuyasha.)**_

- É falo sim! Prazer sou Meowth! _**(Latios: Mal entrou já chamaram de Prazer. POKÉRAPE FEELINGS.)**_ – Se apresentou o Pokémon. – A SSSSSSenhorita aqui é a Seviper – Apontou para o Pokémon que falara primeiro. – Aquele inútil ali é o Psyduck. – Apontou para o pato com as mãos na cabeça. _**(Latios: Eu duvido que alguém consiga apontar para algo com as mãos na cabeça. Tente.)**_ – Aquela é a Ralts – Apontou par _**(Latios: Ímpar!)(Latias: Seu ladrão de piadas...)**_o Pokémon Psíquico que se escondeu atrás do pote de comida. – E por último temos o Belo adormecido do Snorlax. _**(Latios: O Snorlax tem um belo adormecido. Seria ele é um dotado brocha?)**_ – Apontou para a "Montanha que dormia em um cercado especial. _**(Latios: Moça, você deixou cair essas aspas no chão. –taca aspas na cabeça da autora-)**_ – E esses são todo mundo. _**(Latios: OH NÃO, OH NÃO! O QUE ACONTECEU COM OS OUTROS POKÉMON? CATÁSTROFE! CATÁSTROFE!)**_ Alguma pergunta a mais? _**(Latias: Pra começar, alguém te perguntou alguma coisa?)**_

- Tenho sim. Por que estamos todos aqui? Por que não estamos com os outros Pokémons? _(__**Latios: Porque o mundo pokémon foi dominado pelos NeonaziRockets, que criou campos de concentração para pokémons inúteis, com a ajuda do ex-aspirante a mestre pokémon Ash Ketchum. Alguma outra pergunta?)**_

- Bem... – Começou Meowth sem jeito. – Todos aqui somos diferentes, nenhum de nós é como os outros Pokémons _**(Latias: ORLY?)**__**(Latios: YARLY.)**_. A Seviper não tem veneno. – Seviper abaixou a cabeça – O Psyduck é um baita de um imprestável _**(Latias: Ok... Qual é mesmo a diferença dele pros outros Psyducks?)**_. A Ralts é tímida ao extremo tem medo de quase tudo. O Snorlax não acorda nunca acorda, mesmo. _**(Latios: Eu acho que eu também jamais acordaria acorda. Vai que ela se revolta e me enforca?)**_ E, eu, com você já viu, falo como humanos. Acho que os outros humanos tem medo da gente, mas tudo bem. Pelo menos o Ash toma conta da gente.

-É melhor irmosssss dormir. Asssssh cosssstuma acordar muito cedo. Te damossss o manual completo amanhã, tudo bem?_**(Latias: Manual do que? Como ser um bom pokémon emo?)**_

- Tudo bem. – Falou Shinny indo Dormir junto dos outros. _**(Latias: Dormir é um novo personagem?)**_

E lá era muito melhor do que ele achava. _**(Latios: O cheiro de corpos queimando não era tão constante.)**_ Lá todos eram muito legais uns com os outros e a cidade era pouco movimentada, um lugar ideal para se morar _**(Latias: Fale por você, eu acharia uma merda morar numa cidade que só tem 8 habitantes.)**_. E com o natal, a cidade ficava muito bonita revestida de neve e luzinhas. O tempo se passava e Pikachu se sentia muito mais apegado à todos eles. Era como se todos fossem uma grande família feliz _**(Latias: "Amo você, você me ama..." *vomita*)**_. Mas com o Natal cada vez mais prómixa _**(Latios: GEMT, GEMT, PIADINHA DE ÚLTIMA HORA: Qual é o movimento social dos avarentos? O movimento pró-mixa. 8D)**_ algum de seus amigos começaram a partir. _**(Latios: Ah, ela gastou no plural no começo do texto pra economizar aqui.)(Latias: Esse Natal só aparece pra foder com a vida do Pikachu, gostei dele!)**_Seviper foi comprar por uma garotinha que tinha medo de veneno, _**(Latios: ACUDA! ACUDA! TRÁFICO DE CRIANÇAS!)**_ assim Seviper era perfeita para ela _**(Latias: Assim como qualquer um dos outros trocentos pokémons que não possuem veneno...)**_. Mas a história mais marcante foi no dia que um pesquisador chamado Professor Carvalho veio até a loja.

- Com lisensa. _**(Latios: ARCEUS TENHA PIEDADE!)**_ Tem alguém aqui. _**(Latios: Professor Carvalho – Paranormal nas horas vagas.)**_ – Perguntou o Professor adentrado à loja. _**(- Latios imagina Samuca Carvalho entalado na porta da loja e engasga com a própria saliva -)**_

- Tem sim desculpa. _**(Latios: Hum, então me vê uma desculpa pra eu largar essa merda de fanfreaktion, por favor?)(Latias: Não desculpo, fora daqui agora! E leve essa fic trash com você!)**_ Estava ocupado com algumas coisas aqui atrás **(Latias: Hummm, danado!)**_**(Latios: Estamos quites?)**_. – Disse Ash saindo dos fundos da Loja e indo para o seu Balcão. – O que deseja?

- Eu sou um estudioso do mundo Pokémon Senhor. _**(Latios: Não conheço esse mundo.)**_ – Se apresentou o Professor.

- Eu sei disso. Afinal, que não conhece o tão importante Professor Carvalho? _**(Latios: Acho que todo mundo em Pallet é ao menos íntimo com ele, afinal ele MORA lá há não sei quantos anos.)**_

- É, obrigado. Como você deve saber então eu sou um importante pesquisador do mundo Pokémon _**(Latios: Metidão você, hein?)(Latias: Sei que você é repetitivo também.)**_e tenho de admitir que nunca vi um espécime de Pikachu como o que o senhor tem nessa loja. _**(Latios: Titio Samuca se amarrou no negão.)(Latias: Aham, claro, o Professor Carvalho nunca viu um pokémon shiny!)(Latios: Não, os Shiny ele já viu. Ele nunca viu os Shinny.)**_

- Ah, está falando do Shinny...

- Shinny, um nome bem apropriado para ele considerando a situação desse Pikachu. _**(Latios: Eu diria que "Shadow" seria mais adequado.)**_ Quanto quer por ele? _**(Latios: Giovanni ficaria orgulhoso.)**_

- Quanto por o quê? – Falou Ash sem pensar. – O que você quer comprar o Shinny? _**(Latios: Aquele preto? Não querdito.)(*Latias acolhe a pequena interrogação esquecida* - Vem cá, lindinha, a tia vai cuidar de você.)**_

- É exatamente isso que eu pretendo fazer meu jovem. _**(Latios: Chega assim e já quer fazer um jovem? GALUDO.)**_

- Mas o Shinny... Ele... _**(Latios: É PRETO!)(Latias: É EMO!)**_

- Meu jovem só penso nos avanços que a ciência pode ter seu obter esse seu Pikachu. _**(- Latios captura uma vírgula macho e dá-lhe o nome de Virgulino -)(Latias: Imagine os avanços proporcionados por um pikachu laranja!)**_Podemos finalmente entender o por que desses Pokémons serem diferentes dos demais! Seria Fantástico_**(Latias: Entender o que? A cor é diferente, only this!... E são 10% mais fracos, porém ignore isso)(Latios: Está esquecendo de um detalhe. Eles são os raríssimos ShiNny. Devem ter algo de diferente.)**_! Me diga seu preço que eu dobro, dobrar não triplicar o preço! Farei qualquer coisa para obter aquele Pikachu! _**(Latios: A lei da oferta e da procura acaba de ser brutalmente estuprada e assassinada.)**_

- Senhor me de um minuto para...

- Não temos um minuto homem, temos muito dinheiro, fama e reconhecimento nessa pesquisa!_**(Latios: Tá estressada, bem? Vai pescar uns Magikarps!)**_

- Mas... Espera! É só para isso que você quer o Shinny? Para usá-lo na sua pesquisa maluca e enriquecer mais ainda as custas do Shinny? É isso que você quer? _**(Latios: Eu só quero que você pare de repetir esse erro de conceito bizarro. Pode me atender primeiro?)(Latias: Não, ele quer noites eletrizantes também! - Ok, a piada foi tosca, mas não resisti.-)**_

- Não é assim Ash. A fama e o dinheiro são só conseqüências do que eu vou conseguir com esse Pikachu. _**(Latios: Sabia. Ele vai gravar pornôs.)**_

-Sabe, eu não gosto de pessoas como você que exploram os Pokémons. _**(Latios: SEU PUTO HIPÓCRITA! VOCÊ FAZ O QUÊ, VENDENDO ELES?)**_

- Mas você não sabe o que isso pode trazer de benéfico para o mundo. _**(Latios: Poképorn? Não, obrigado.)(Latias: Laranja é a cor da moda primavera/verão, beee!)**_

- Vai embora agora_**(Latias: Ash mandou o agora embora, porque não quer testemunhas do seu tráfico de pokémons.)**_!- Disse Ash empurrando o maldito professor porta a fora. _**(Latios: UUUUH, BICHA MÁ! SAI QUE O BOFE É MEU! MIMIMIMIMIMI...)**_ – O Shinny não está há venda _**(Latios: WHAT?)**_ porque ele já tem treinador : eu! – E fechou a porta na fuça do Professor.

Depois de cinco minutos o professor foi embora _**(Latios: Ele não estava com pressa?)(Latias: O que esse ser acéfalo ficou fazendo durante 5 minutos do lado de fora da loja?)**_e deixou eles em paz. Então, Ash virou para Shinny e falou: _**(Latios: VEM, MEU NEGÃO GOSTOSO!)**_

- Se importa em ficar aqui comigo Shinny? _**(Latias: Não, magina! Quem iria querer morar num laboratório com um imenso campo aberto, cheio de espaço pra ele? Melhor ficar ai, morando em uma vitrine, SHOW CHAMPZ!)**_ – Perguntou Ash sorrindo e Shinny sorriu porque finalmente achou o lar que sempre procurou!_**(Latios: Imagine um rato sorrindo. Agora se esforce para não ter pesadelos.)**_

**Fim! **_(- Latios comemora como se fosse ano novo -)(Latias: Essa palavra me fez tão feliz! *estoura champagne*)_

**Dia 4 do CDAF (**_Calendário de Advento de fanfics_**)!**

**Tá, eu sei que ficou uma merda! Não precisa dizer isso porque eu sei. **_(Latios: ENTÃO NOSSO TRABALHO FOI EM VÃO? ESPERA! EU LI ESSA MERDA À TOA?)(Latias: SE FERRAR, MEU! Porque esses autores postam fics que ELES sabem estar uma droga?)_

**Essa fic foi inspirada no meu conto de natal preferido**_"O Ursinho Tangerina" (Latios: Não podia esperar menos de uma estória com tal nome.)_

**Eu queria que essa fic ficasse com o espírito do filme, sabe? **_(Latios: Chame um pai-de-santo. Não escreva assim de novo.)_

**Porque ninguém quer o ursinho tangerina e ele fica triste porque ele não tem um lar, mas quando aparece alguém querendo comprar ele, ele descobre que já tinha um lar na loja! **_(Latias: Eu conheço a história. É uma droga. E essa fic, adivinhe; TAMBÉM!)_

**Acho lindo! (**_Que seria triste achar isso lindo, pois eu tenho 14 anos na cara XD_**) **_(Latios: 14 anos é velho? CHOQUEI.)(Latias: Putz, melhor eu tratar de reservar a vaga no asilo.)_

**Mas a intenção é o que conta! **_(Latios: Discordo.)_

**Bjuos,**

**N*t*sh***

Ps: Deixem Reviews! _**(Latios: E existem pessoas que o fizeram?)(Latias: Apenas nós, Latios, pra avisar da ripagem.)**_


End file.
